


Bottled Up

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Quote Challenge, Self-Medicating, it's gonna be a sadder one ma bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "I wish I didn't need you as much as you don't need me."(In which Usopp was actually afraid that Sanji wasn't coming back.)





	Bottled Up

“Although this is quite fun,” Robin says after she’s been spun around, the music picking up to the chorus. “And I missed you-” 

_ “You  _ missed  _ me?”  _ Sanji swoons.

“Of course.” She affirms with a smile. “But, I think you should go help out Mr. Sniper over there.” 

She nods towards the general direction of the campfire where Usopp was sitting next to Zoro with an entire bottle of whiskey in hand. He laughed loudly, clapping the swordsman on the back a couple times before take a less coordinated mouthful of alcohol. He ends of downing the rest of his new favorite drink, and all he needed was more. Thankfully, his alcohol loving friend supplied him with another bottle as they sang, a little off key, Brook’s song. 

“Usopp? He’s  _ fine!  _ I’d rather spend my time with you.” 

“That’s very kind of you,” The older woman says, although her smile was fading. She allowed herself to be spun again. “But, I’m in my right mind to be worried.” 

“Why? What’s wrong with him?” His tone became less flirtatiously starstruck and a little more serious. His lover looked perfectly  _ normal,  _ and even more so since they’re celebrating for a little while. 

“Ever since you left, he’s been drinking... _ a lot.” _ Dark eyes glance worriedly at her crewmate by the fire. “He’s rivaling Zoro at this point. But, you know he’s not the greatest at holding his liquor. He passed out a few times while you were gone.”

“So, he’s been…” 

“Self-medicating. He was grieving you.” 

Sanji breathed in to ask ‘he didn’t think I was coming back?’ but chose not to. The answer was obvious and this amazing woman would have probably thought him to be stupid for asking it. At least out of everyone, he thought his lover would be his number one cheerleader...Well, who is he to judge? At one point, he didn’t think he was coming back either. 

But that was only for a split second, really. He had faith in his crew, he had faith in Luffy.

More than anything, he wanted to see longnose again. Countless of times he wondered how he was, what he was doing, and was confident that things between them were fine. Usopp would have never admitted that things were quite the opposite and wanted to just get along like they always have. That’s what he’s been doing, acting like there wasn’t this huge issue at all. Water under the bridge already.

The cook squeezed her dainty hands. “This has been fun my dear, but I need to go talk to him. I want nothing more than to rid you of your worries.” 

“Thank you.” Is said gratefully. 

Usopp had his arm slung around Zoro’s neck, the two of them laughing heartily at a joke. The swordsman was enjoying himself before a head of blond hair caught his eye. His joy left just by looking at him, brows furrowing slightly. The sniper didn’t seem to notice, carrying on with his own amusement before taking another gulp of the bottle. 

“What’re  _ you  _ lookin’ at?” Zoro drawls dangerously, obviously unphased by his impressive alcohol intake. 

“I’m here for the drunk you’ve got hanging off you.” 

“I ain’t drunk yet!” Usopp slurs slightly before turning back to his new drinking buddy. “Wanna see a trick?” 

“Sure.” 

The younger man throws the almost empty whiskey bottle into the fire, causing the flames to suddenly jump before shrinking back down. It makes the two break out into laughter once more. 

“I fuckin’ love science, man.” Usopp giggles deviously. “Where’s...Where’s the rest of the whiskey? Gimme another bottle!” 

“I think you’ve had enough, sweetheart.” Sanji says, approaching his lover and reaching down to help him up. “Come on. You’re too drunk, even to party.” 

Although accepting the assistance, “Don’t you ‘sweetheart’ me!” 

“Let’s go for a little walk to...sober you up some.” And to ask some questions. He might as well take advantage of the honesty all the drunkenness gives him.

Their stroll wouldn’t be long, as tents were set up nearby their little campsite. The cook had an arm around him, mainly to keep him from stumbling or falling. Their gait was kept slow, allowing Usopp’s brain enough time to plan each over-confident but clumsy step. Conversation began again when the music began fading away. 

“Why’re you so worried ‘bout me all of a sudden?” The younger man grumbles. “You looked like you were finally happy for once with Robin.” 

“And I was. But something more important came up.” 

“It’s always ‘something important comes up’ with you. Like Custard or Pudding or whatever the hell her name is.” He nearly stumbles again. “I thought we-we lost you.” 

“...Why didn’t you think I’d come back?” 

“Why you what?” 

“Why didn’t you think I was coming back?”

“Because she’s a pretty lady with a-a rich family and she’s into food too an’ she was willin’ to marry ya. Three hots in a cot, why come back to bein’ an outlaw on the run?” He reasons, almost intelligibly. “And you’re just...just like that.” 

“Just like what?” 

“You’re the type to just walk in people’s lives, step all over their feelings, make them just adore you like you’re some fucking gift from heaven and then leave. People like you always leave. B-Before anyone can get to hatin’ you, you’ve given them too much to even fuckin’ fathom thinkin’ that you’re half a twat. You’re  _ also _ the type to step out without saying nothin’ too. And she was a  _ woman.  _ This crew had no fuckin’ chance...I don’t know what the hell Luffy did to change your mind though.”

“...You do know that I love you, right?”

“Yeah. But I ain’t no woman…” A sigh. “Sometimes I wish I was. Then maybe I wouldn’t feel like second best all the time like some off-brand piece o’ shit. I’ve never  _ ever  _ been any better than anyone.” Then a huff, and suddenly, the sniper pushed his crewmate away from him. “You just waltz back here like nothin’ happened while I had to beg on my hands and knees an’ apologize. What did you come back fer? You had it made with some beautiful princess that ended up lovin’ you anyway! What, you felt so sorry for the rest of us that you felt you  _ had  _ to come back? Like we couldn’t make it another damn day without  _ you!?  _ As if  _ you  _ needed anyone here, let alone  _ me!”  _ Hands that began reaching for him again were slapped away. “Take your ‘help’ and your ‘sweethearts’ and shove it where the sun don’t shine why don’t ya!?  _ Fuck! You!” _

_ Well.  _

This is  _ new.  _

It was expected to get some drunken giggles and flirting, maybe some kisses and sexual innuendos. 

Not some slurred grilling session.

So, maybe Usopp really  _ is  _ angry with him. 

Maybe he means what he’s saying right now.

Sanji felt like hissing in pain as he watched his lover angrily march away from him. Did he have this coming or what? It almost seemed like all the emotions that the sniper had built up just exploded. Usopp got a few feet before he braces himself against a tree and wretches making the older man cringe. The sniper wobbily stands up straight, an arm coming up to wipe his mouth. 

“Ya useless cocksucker,” Was too loud for his attempt at a mumble. “I hate that I love ya and that it’s so one-sided and not fuckin’ fair. I wish I hated you as much as Zoro does. Life for me would be so much easier and you have no fuckin’ idea because all you can manage to think about are tits.” He turned away and started back to the party, mainly back to the booze, steps still unsteady. “I hate you with your too fuckin’ tall and your yella hair and you can’t even do simple math right and your sexy stupid face, and  _ fuck  _ your food.”

“Where are you going? Come back here.” 

“What’s it to you? L-Look, I’ll...I’ll make you the deal of a lifetime! If you  _ really, really, really  _ wanna help me then get me a beer and just get out of my fuckin’ face. I swear to G-d if I see your swirly brow one more time, I’ll...I’ll...I...” His body started leaning to the side and would have ultimately found its place in the grass if it weren’t for Sanji’s quickness. 

“This is why we were going to the tents.” Is hissed, picking up the barely conscious pirate into his arms, carrying him the rest of the way. 

Usopp makes some sort of lazy noise in response, still keen on being defiant until the very end. He almost completely goes limp, but only for a few seconds. By the time he groggily opens his eyes again, he’s being placed on a sleeping bag. He looks up at the person who is putting him there. Suddenly, he’s filled with sorrow. 

His hands reach out, finding their place on either side of Sanji’s face. His touch was cold, and probably the most graceful and steady action he’d perform all night. Brown eyes seemed to just stare, even has they welled up and spilled over. Quickly, his hands go to his lover’s back and pulls him forward. 

A little confused, Sanji obliges, laying half on top of the sniper and enveloping him in his arms. Usopp dug his face into his shoulder, now quietly sobbing. His hands grabbed fistfulls of his shirt, squeezing it as tightly as he could. It almost sounded like he was in pain with the way he was so full of obscure misery and relief at the same time. 

“Hey, now,” Christ, the cook’s  _ never  _ been the best at this. “What’s wrong?” 

“Because I’m the gang’s coward.” Is hiccuped quietly. “I was so scared that you weren’t coming back, I almost didn’t know what to do because I’ve already lost so much and I’m not supposed to lose you too and…” The sniper doesn’t even realize that he’s rambling (some of it being hard to understand) or that he’s still intoxicated. “I wish I didn’t need you so much...I wish I didn’t need you as much as you don’t need me.” 

That was the root of it all, apparently. 

“Do you have any idea how much I fought for you in Water 7?” 

Usopp, after riding this exhausting, emotional rollercoaster all night, finally falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh, wow, didn't see you there. 
> 
> I have been playing Red Dead Redemption 2 and thrive off of the inner gang drama. 
> 
> so
> 
> here we are


End file.
